Sol y Luna
by FanFicMatica
Summary: ¿Podría el hilo rojo de la vida conectarnos con más de una persona a la vez? ¿Tal vez con dos? Solo sé que nunca me arrepentiré de haber conocido al Sol ni de enamorarme de la Luna. [Tree-shot/ ShionNaruHina/ AU]
1. Luna

_Momento de inspiración aprovechado! (?_

**_Declaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Kishi-oji y la historia me pertenece a mí :3. _

_****__Aviso:__ Aunque no del todo, parte de la idea se me vino mientras escuchaba: **Rubia Sol, Morena Luna** de mi adorada banda de rock Venezolana: **Caramelos de Cianuro.** Escuchen la canción! Está buenísima! :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: LUNA.**

o

O

o

¿Podría el «hilo rojo de la vida» conectarnos con más de una persona a la vez? ¿Tal vez con dos?

Me avergüenza pensar en cómo comenzó todo, pero nunca me arrepentiré del día en que conocí al sol ni de cómo me enamoré de la luna.

Nací en Inglaterra. Mis padres estaban de viaje y al parecer mi mamá no pudo esperar hasta volver a Japón. Los negocios de mi padre iban en subida y tuvieron que mudarse de lleno al continente Europeo.

Tenía 5 años cuando mi madre y yo nos fuimos a Japón. Mis padres querían para mí la educación que ellos obtuvieron de niños, que conociera sus costumbres, sus raíces, que fuera completamente japonés.

Fue difícil adaptarme al cambio al inicio, pero la luna siempre estuvo a mi lado para iluminar mi camino. Porque fue en aquella gran casa en un barrio tranquilo donde la conocí; Un domingo, aún en espera del inicio de clases. Estaba en la entrada de la casa vecina, sobre un triciclo y con su primo empujándole en la espalda. Era una niña callada, solo miró a su primo y siguieron jugando, ignorándome por completo.

Un par de días más tarde ya me encontraba jugando con ella y su primo en nuestras casas cada día. Incluso convencimos a nuestros padres un año después de abrir una puerta que comunicara ambos patios traseros. Nuestros padres también se llevaban bien.

Fuimos compañeros en preescolar y aunque su primo era un año mayor que nosotros, siempre nos acompañaba hasta el salón de clases y nos esperaba a la salida. Fue así hasta que al finalizar la primaría él se fue a estudiar la secundaría en otra ciudad, así que desde nuestro último año de primaría y en la secundaría siempre fuimos Hinata y yo, siempre estábamos juntos Hinata y yo. No había nadie más y no hacía falta nadie más.

La confianza que teníamos era amplia.

—¡Naruto-kun! —llamaba cada mañana Hinata lanzando lo que encontrara a mi ventana—. ¡Naruto-kun date prisa!

—¡Ya voy! —respondía yo desde el balcón que me dejaba ver a su habitación.

Para nuestro quinceavo cumpleaños aquello ya era una costumbre.

—Buenos días zorro —saludaba cada día con una amable sonrisa mostrando el par de bentos en sus manos.

—Buenos días conejo —le devolvía el saludo tomando su mochila y colgándola en mi hombro.

—Deja de llamarme conejo —se quejaba cada día frunciendo sus labios.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de llamarme zorro —siempre se le hacía difícil seguirme el paso, con cada uno de mis pasos eran dos o tres de los suyos.

—Bueno, no te llamaré zorro de nuevo —cruzaba los dedos tras la espalda, pues lo diría la mañana siguiente.

Era inevitable para mí conocer cada parte de ella. Sabía lo que diría antes de que hablara. Podía saber si estaba feliz, triste, confundida, emocionada, enojada, solo necesitaba ver su cara, solo precisaba escuchar su voz por el teléfono y se volvía un libro abierto ante mis ojos.

Dulce, encantadora, tierna, amable, inteligente, soñadora, eran algunas de las palabras que podía usar para describirla. Hinata fue el primer gran amor de mi vida. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer día que vi sus ojos mirarme desde su triciclo, siendo un niño de cinco años.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó aquel día en que recibí la mala noticia sobre la muerte de mi abuelo.

—No —contesté con total sinceridad. Sabía que a ella no podía mentirle.

Me abrazó y me dejó secar mis lágrimas en su regazo. Yo solo tenía 15 años y mi abuelo había sido mi único apoyo cuando mis padres debían viajar, aparte de Hinata y sus padres obviamente.

Siempre estuvo a mi lado, y solo a mí me permitía apaciguar su llanto, como la tarde en que su madre murió, nunca la había visto tan desesperada, fue cerca de su decimosexto cumpleaños…

—¡Naruto! —gritó lanzándose sobre mí a las tres de la mañana.

Había llegado a mi casa por un puente colgante que comunicaba nuestras habitaciones.

—¿Hinata? —pregunté frotando mis ojos aún dormido.

—Naruto mi mamá… —hablaba despacio sin despegarse de mi pecho—. Mi mamá está muerta —acabó diciendo al cabo de unos segundos.

—No puede ser… —no lograba creerlo, dentro de mi deseaba que fuese mentira—. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Acabo de enterarme… —le escurría la nariz y tras tomar una servilleta de mí mesa de noche continuó hablando—. Llamaron a papá para informarle que tuvo un accidente saliendo del aeropuerto.

—Lo siento… —la abracé. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Y como cada vez que algo malo le pasaba, se quedó acostada sobre mí hasta dormirse. Aunque siempre su papá terminaba buscándola o yo la devolvía a su cuarto pero ese día, bueno, su padre solo me saludó desde la ventana, para decirme que debía irse y para encargarme a sus hijas.

Diablos. Nunca la vi tan triste como ese día.

Nunca la vi tan vulnerable.

Nunca deseé tanto volver a verla sonreír.

El tiempo pasó volando y para cuando lo noté, estaba de rodillas frente a ella, en su habitación, pidiéndole aceptara tener una cita conmigo. Me había sido muy difícil poder hablarle al respecto. No sabía si aceptaría mis sentimientos o quitaría el puente pero, al final me aceptó. Yo fui feliz ese día.

Como se imaginarán, su padre derribó nuestro pequeño sistema de comunicación cuando supo de nuestra relación. No estaba en contra, y confiaba en ambos pero, seguía siendo un padre soltero que quería cuidar a su preciado tesoro.

Los años pasaron fugases… vivimos tantas aventuras juntos, tantas escapadas, desveladas, incluso solíamos escondernos en la casa del árbol de madrugada para estar a solas y dejar que nuestros labios hablaran sin palabras.

No sé en qué momento se volvió lo más preciado para mí, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en el altar, con un traje de pingüino, sudando y temblando mientras ella caminaba en dirección a mí, tomada del brazo de su padre, sonriendo a través del velo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, mirándome, dispuesta a convertirse en la esposa de este idiota.

Desde ese día llenó mi vida. Cada espació de mi ser fue cubierto por su esencia. Nunca pensé que podría amar tanto a alguien como a esa mujer. A la niña que conocí un día mientras montaba en su triciclo.

La casa que antes era de mis padres pasó a ser nuestra. La habitación que alguna vez comunicaba con su vieja habitación, se convirtió en un depósito de recuerdos preciados.

Hinata ocupaba un lugar que nadie más podría tener. Ella era y es la «Señora de Uzumaki», algo que nadie jamás podrá cambiar.

Pero lo admito, ella no es la única mujer que ocupa parte de mi historia y de mi vida…

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Holas… sé que aún no publico la Luz Perdida de su Mirada pero… la inspiración me llegó de pronto y poof! Aquí les traje esto… espero les haya gustado, será un tree-shot así que pronto verán el final :'(_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	2. Sol

_Momento de inspiración have come! (?_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Kishi-oji y la historia me pertenece a mí :3. _

_**Aviso:**__ Aunque no del todo, parte de la idea se me vino mientras escuchaba: __**Rubia Sol, Morena Luna**__ de mi adorada banda de rock Venezolana: __**Caramelos de Cianuro.**__ Escuchen la canción! Está buenísima! :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: SOL.**

o

O

o

Realmente amo a la luna, es mi razón de vivir, es la razón por la que he mantenido la mitad de mi vida en secreto… porque no soportaría verla llorar, no sé si es porque he secado sus lágrimas tantas veces o porque amo verla sonreír.

Cuando tenía 10 años conocí al sol. Pero en aquel entonces ni si quiera me agradaba.

—¿Por qué tuve que venir contigo a Inglaterra? —pregunté a mi padre enojado, ya estábamos en la casa donde vivía en aquel país.

—Ya te expliqué que me reuniré con mis socios de Italia y tienen una hija de tu edad. Siempre la traen con ellos y se aburre, así que les comenté que te invitaría a venir.

—Pero yo iba a ir con los papás de Hinata al parque acuático —se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

—Perdón, Naruto, cuando volvamos iremos todos juntos, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Pasaron solo horas cuando aquellas personas llegaron. Eran una pareja joven, creo que más jóvenes que mis padres, y su fastidiosa hija. Una niña de 10 años, rubia como el sol, su corte de cabello y el color de sus ojos me recordaron a Hinata. Solo por eso decidí darme la oportunidad de conocerla.

Nuestros padres se fueron por los amplios pasillos y nos dejaron a solas.

—Hola, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y tú? —sus ojos mostraban orgullo y altanería.

—Mi nombre es Bernicelli Isabella —en cada silaba que salía de sus labios se sentía claramente su alto ego.

—Hablas muy bien el Japones —dije intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Obviamente. Seré famosa algún día, así que debo de prepararme muy bien para mi futuro.

—¿Serás famosa? —lanzó su cabello hacia atrás con una amplia sonrisa triunfante.

—Obvio, iluso, seré modelo, de hecho ya lo soy —estaba sorprendido—. Soy modelo infantil en mi país, y la razón por la que me traen a Inglaterra cuando se reúnen con tu padre es porque modelaré para su empresa pronto.

—Eso es aburrido… —bufé desinteresado.

—Hpm —musitó con fuerza y se dio la espalda, sacudiendo su sedoso cabello—. Ya sabrás de mí cuando me conozcan por _«Shion»_ —dijo con firmeza y me dejó solo.

Agradecí que mi padre me enviara a Japón al día siguiente porque ella dijo que yo era aburrido.

Tenía 3 años de haberme casado con Hinata cuando mi padre decidió que era momento para mí de tomar las riendas de la empresa. Trabajaba para él, pero a partir de ese momento yo ocuparía su lugar.

Hinata realmente se alegró de que se me otorgara tal responsabilidad y celebró cada día conmigo mi triunfo.

La primera vez que debí prepararme para ir a Inglaterra en lugar de mi padre le rogué acompañarme pero se negó. Sufría de vértigo y le tenía pánico a los aviones.

Tomé el avión y ella me despidió en el aeropuerto. En serio debió acompañarme…

El segundo día la encontré, estaba en la empresa, de nuevo modelaría para la empresa, pero para ese entonces, era conocida en todo Europa como _«Shion», _justo como me lo había dicho, y no solo eso, mantenía su cabello rubio y largo, con ese mismo corte que le asimilaba tanto a mí luna, y sus ojos eran igual de altaneros.

—Naruto —saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Isabella —respondí tranquilo.

—Shion —me corrigió sonriendo—. Han pasado años, ¿quieres tomar algo más tarde?

—Está bien —asentí. Su mirada era la misma pero parecía haber cambiado.

El tedioso día de reuniones terminó tan pacifico y aburrido como los anteriores. Realmente detestaba el clima de Londres.

Llegué a la entrada del edificio y salí cubriéndome con el portafolios.

—¡Naruto! —me llamó desde un auto, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

—Gracias —le dije sonriendo. Ajusté el cinturón y ella partió—. ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? —pregunté sacudiendo el agua de mis piernas.

—Claro, pero tú pagas por mojar mi auto —ambos reímos. Sí, ahora era más agradable.

Condujo un par de kilómetros y llegamos a un pequeño bar. El ambiente era agradable y oscuro. Según ella; _«perfecto para una escapada»_. Era modelo, así que era lógico que no quisiera que nadie le viera en ese tipo de lugares.

Nos dieron una mesa furtiva al fondo del bar, cubierta por cortinas que lo volvían aún más privado. Nos dejaban una botella de tequila cada vez que se nos acababa la anterior y las dos pequeñas copas estaban una frente al otro.

Tomamos toda la noche, hablando de cosas tan triviales como el color de los ceniceros o la música de fondo.

La mesa era cuadrada, rodeada por uno de esos asientos tipo sofá que le dan la vuelta casi completa.

No sé en qué momento fue exactamente, pero ella se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo le respondí. Ese fue mi primer error.

Se sentó sobre mí y me envolvió entre sus piernas. No sé si fue por el alcohol o porque el ambiente se prestaba para la ocasión, pero desajustó mi camisa y mi cinturón.

—Señor no pueden —irrumpió el mesero.

Antes de que continuara tomé la billetera y le entregué la tarjeta de crédito junto a mi identificación. Cerró las cortinas y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Su minifalda me brindaba fácil acceso a sus muslos y todo lo que había debajo de ella. Sus pechos estaban de pronto expuesto ante mí y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Al día siguiente desperté en mi cuarto de la casa de Londres, con ella envuelta en mis sabanas, un bauche exagerado de la tarjeta de crédito, una fuerte resaca y un horrible ratón moral.

Me levanté y cuando salí del baño ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con mi anillo de matrimonio en la mano y grandes lágrimas cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Maldito idiota! —gritó con fuerza arrojándome la joya que por suerte atrapé.

—De-déjame explicarte, Isabella —no sabía que debía de decir y ella sola se detuvo.

—¿Me lo puedes explicar? —limpió las lágrimas en su rostro y cubriéndose únicamente con las mantas se acercó hasta mí— ¿De quién es?

Su mirada era intensa, llena de esperanzas y me maldije eternamente.

—Era de mi mamá —quise golpearme pero ella comenzó a reír.

—Ay perdón —dijo abrazándome—. No debí haberme reído, pero realmente me alivia que sea de tu madre. Supe por tu papá que murió hace un año. Lo siento mucho.

Se abrazó a mí y le correspondí sin poder quitar la mirada de mi anillo de matrimonio, aquel que representaba mi lazo eterno con la luna.

—No importa.

—¡Iré a ver que hay para comer! —anunció robando una de mis franelas y perdiéndose por la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Maldita sea! —grité golpeando la pared más cercana.

Fije mis ojos una vez más en el anillo en mi dedo y me maldije mil veces. Quería llorar, quería que alguien me golpeara y lanzarme de un precipicio.

Había mentido.

Había mentido sobre la cosa más importante en mi vida.

Jamás creí mentir sobre eso.

Pero yo…

Había negado a mi luna.

Y lo peor es que no detuve las cosas, no me alejé. Desde ese día se volvió mi amante, desde que ponía un pie en Londres no se despegaba de mi lado, y aunque mantenía discreción por los periodistas yo sentía que quedaba sin oxigeno cada vez que pensaba en que Hinata me estaba esperando en casa…

o

O

o

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, sé que en este momento me odian :'( pero no todas las historias son bonitas… además, sinceramente contar esto es importante para mí porque detrás de esta historia está exhibido parte de mi vida. De mi pasado, del pasado de mis padres. _

_Es simplemente algo que siempre he querido reprochar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…_

_Aunque los papeles se invirtieron un poco, porque mi mamá era la rubia jeje…_

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


	3. Sol y Luna

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Kishi-oji y la historia me pertenece a mí :3. _

_**Aviso:**__ Aunque no del todo, parte de la idea se me vino mientras escuchaba: __**Rubia Sol, Morena Luna**__ de mi adorada banda de rock Venezolana: __**Caramelos de Cianuro.**__ Escuchen la canción! Está buenísima! :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: SOL Y LUNA.**

o

O

o

Pasaron diez años desde ese incidente.

La luna me dio dos hermosas hijas. Nacieron en nuestro quinto aniversario, dos años después de que comenzó la etapa de mi vida de la que el sol era parte, y ella un año después quedó en cinta también.

A los ojos de Inglaterra tenía un hermoso hijo con la modelo del momento, que además era idéntico a ella, y, por suerte no se enfocaban demasiado en mí.

A los ojos de Japón, mi familia, y, todas las personas que me eran importantes; tenía dos gemelas idénticas a su madre.

Había días y noches en los que yo realmente no soportaba esa situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hablar y disculparme.

Pero ese sería el último año en que mentiría.

Llegó mi cumpleaños, estaba en Japón y decidieron organizarme una gran fiesta. Estaban todos mis amigos, mis familiares, todas las personas cercanas a mí.

La fiesta estaba siendo increíble cuando vi que en mi teléfono había un par de llamadas perdidas. Remarqué y la voz del sol retumbó del otro lado.

—¡Naruto! —Estaba enojada, lo sabía por su tono de voz—. Te he estado llamando todo el día, tu hijo quería felicitarte, y yo también.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. Los llamo luego, te adoro —dije con cuidado de no ser escuchado antes de colgar.

La fiesta era en mi casa y era todo como siempre, diversión, risas, alborotos, y todo parecía perfecto.

Una hora después de la llamada el timbre sonó. La luna besó y mis labios y caminó en dirección a la puerta para abrir.

—Buenas noches —saludó con la sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus labios.

—Buenas noches —respondió el sol con amabilidad—. Disculpe, ¿Aquí vive Uzumaki Naruto?

—Sí, esta es su casa —respondió mi luna con una amplia sonrisa—. Por favor entre, estamos celebrando su cumpleaños.

—Sí, gracias —respondió el sol entrando junto a su hijo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la luna.

—Isabella, pero me conocen como Shion —respondió extendiendo su mano.

—Hinata —se presentó en regreso sujetando la mano que le tendían—. Gracias por venir, todos los amigos de Naruto son bienvenidos en mi casa.

—Disculpa… —intentaba encajar las piezas—. ¿Esta es tu casa, o de Naruto?

—Es nuestra casa —respondió y el sol se inmutó—. Lo siento, que tonta soy —dijo golpeando su frente—. Soy su esposa.

—¿Qué…? —tomó la mano de Hinata y ahí estaba, el anillo, idéntico al que supuestamente era de mi madre.

Sin decir nada más entró, con lágrimas en los ojos y un desesperante dolor en su pecho. Empujaba a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino y Hinata le seguía de cerca junto a mi hijo.

Me encontró entre la multitud. Yo reía con fuerza a la par de mis amigos. Giré mis ojos en esa dirección y estaban las dos de pie frente a mí.

Los gritos del sol no se hicieron esperar. Gritaba y lanzaba golpes hacia mí, mientras mi hijo realizaba un vano intento por retenerla.

La luna apenas comprendía lo que pasaba y mi corazón se partió al verla llorar. Corrí hacia ella, pero se alejó, empujándome.

Mi mundo acababa de derrumbarse. Todos observaban la escena atónitos.

Mis dos hijas de 8 y mi hijo de 7 estaban de pie, llorando de ver desesperadas a sus madres, cuando intenté acercarme a ellos, ambas mujeres me lo impidieron.

Observé todo como si fuese un lugar completamente desconocido.

No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Acababa de perderlo todo.

Tomé las llaves de la mesa y salí corriendo hasta mi auto.

Mi esfuerzo por no verlas llorar me llevó a herirlas de por vida.

Y ahora 3 niños inocentes pagaban también los platos rotos por mis errores.

Encendí el vehículo y lo último que escuché fueron las voces de mi padre y mi mejor amigo gritándome.

No podía respirar.

Mi pecho ardía.

No lograba ver con claridad.

Conduje tan lejos como pude. No sabía dónde estaba, no me detenía, solo seguí hasta que el combustible se agotó.

Para ese momento me encontré al borde de un precipicio en una carretera vieja que muchas veces use para ir a la playa con la luna.

Recordaba sus rostros y maldecía cada mentira, cada uno de los actos que me habían llevado a aquel lugar.

Comenzó a llover y recordé a Londres.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo a aquel día y negarme a la invitación del sol para ir a beber.

Pasé el borde de seguridad del risco y me detuve a recibir el viento, con mis brazos abiertos.

Escuchaba el oleaje, los truenos y el agua de la lluvia helaba mi rostro.

—¡Perdón! —grité con fuerza al vacio.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Recordaba sus rostros y el día en que conocí a cada una.

Un ángel y un demonio.

Una princesa y Una guerrera.

Una dama y una mujer

Un hada y una bruja.

Una luna y un sol.

Era el fin.

Quise reír pero era imposible.

Salté.

o

O

o

Tres año después.

—¡Niños! —gritaba una rubia con fuerza—. ¡No corran por favor!

—Déjalos —le sugirió su morena acompañante. Llevaba un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules con menos de tres años de edad en sus brazos—. Ya sabes que no obedecerán.

—Sí.

Unos cuantos pasos más les permitieron alcanzar a sus hijos. Estaban, un rubio y dos pelinegras de pie ante la tumba de un hombre.

Cambiaron las flores, Shion dejó un pequeño pastel sobre la grama y encendió las velas.

—Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños, Naruto… Cumpleaños feliz —cantaron todos, dejando un incomodo silencio al finalizar.

Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de ambas mujeres al ver a sus hijos llorar como lo hacían cada año al llevarle el pastel de cumpleaños a su padre.

Arrancaron hierbajos y permanecieron un par de horas que los niños usaron para contarle todo lo ocurrido desde su última visita.

Se dispusieron a partir y Hinata se quedó de pie frente a la lapida.

—Debiste contarme las cosas desde el comienzo —dijo inclinada, acariciando con sus dedos la fría fotografía enmarcada en la piedra—. Si me hubieses contado lo que pasó ese día en Londres, te juro que lo hubiese entendido.

Shion se regresó y sujetó a Hinata de los hombros.

—Vámonos —la peli negra asintió y se levantó, acomodó al bebé en sus brazos y le agitó la manita en dirección a la lápida.

—Chao papá —dijo como si fuese el bebé.

Caminaron juntas hasta subir al auto.

—¿Volverás pronto a Inglaterra? —preguntó Hinata y Shion asintió.

—Volveré mañana —dijo sonriendo—. Tengo grabación.

—Suerte con eso.

—Gracias.

—¡Mamá! —gritó desde atrás el niño—. ¿Puedo quedarme unos días con Hinata?

—No lo sé —respondió Shion mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—Por mí no hay problema —anunció la pelinegra.

Él y sus dos hermanas gritaron triunfantes y ambas mujeres rieron en la parte delantera. Shion acariciaba la pequeña mano del bebé y este se reía al ver las muecas que hacía al discutir con otros conductores.

Al final, las cosas no salieron como él hubiese querido pero, de alguna manera aquellas dos mujeres encontraron la fuerza para poner el derecho de sus hijos a crecer juntos, sobre el dolor de la traición vivida.

o

O

o

_La vida está llena de altibajos, hay momentos buenos, y momentos malos. _

_Venimos a la tierra a vivir, a crear experiencias maravillosas y tristes a lo largo de nuestro paso por ella._

_Por eso, siempre he pensado que debemos disfrutar todo lo que ocurre durante este tiempo, porque cada mala experiencia no es una derrota, sino la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo…_

_La verdad, el fin de esta historia no es el que en realidad ocurrió en mi vida… _

_Sin embargo, aunque estas líneas han sido incluidas hace tan solo unos minutos antes de publicar, quiero confesar y dar a conocer el porqué admiro a mi madre (Hinata) porque sí, en cierta manera ella representó a mi madre, y aunque su historia es muy diferente, pues admiro a esta mujer._

_Cuando yo tenía 7 años y mi hermana mayor 11, mi madre echó a mi papá de la casa porque se enteró de que había tenido un hijo con otra mujer, y ya era la segunda vez que pasaba y con una mujer diferente, y esta segunda, sinceramente yo llegué a aborrecerla e incluso a odiarla, pero mi mamá siempre me dijo: Deja que Dios y la vida se encarguen de juzgar, no llenes tu corazón de odio, porque ella ni nadie lo vale._

_Recuerdo que años más tarde, mi padre tuvo otra hija, con otra mujer, y la que había acabado con su matrimonio con mi madre, se volvió a embarazar cuando lo supo porque ella pensó que eso lo detendría de irse. _

_Pero fíjense, como todo lo que uno hace en vida; en vida lo paga._

_Mi papá dejó a esa mujer por la otra, porque le había dado su quinta hija. Al final, esa mujer acabó con el matrimonio de mis padres, y mi padre por si solo la dejó por otra… porque sí, más tarde nos enteramos que ella (la que hizo que mis padres se separaran) hizo todo lo posible para que mis padres se dejaran jeje…_

_Mi madre, siempre tan… espectacular… no se cansó jamás de enseñarnos lecciones extrañas de vida… jeje… incluso, el final, lo inspiré en mi madre, siempre nos antepuso a nosotras por sobre cualquier cosa… _

_Conozco a mis 5 hermanos… porque somos 6 en total: Mi hermana y yo que somos las mayores, luego sigue el primero que tuvo por fuera y que mi mamá le aceptó, 3 años menor que yo, luego sigue el que tuvo mi papá cuando mi mamá lo dejó; 7 años menor que yo, luego la que tuvo por fuera de esa relación; 14 años menor que yo y por último la que tuvo con la madre del que es 7 años menor que yo y ella, la más pequeña es 17 años menor que yo…_

_Esa mujer, la madre de la que es 14 años menor, viene a mi casa, se queda, bebé con mi mamá, comparte con nosotros, y es súper amiga de mi hermana, de mi, y de mi madre, incluso se dan regalos en sus cumpleaños, en las fiestas de navidad y esas cosas… ella deja a mi hermana en la casa y yo me he quedado en su casa también…_

_Cuando ella entró a la vida de mi papá, no solo me regaló una hermana más, sino que me regaló una segunda madre, porque sí, aunque no me crió, ella me trata como a sus dos hijas mayores (las de su primer matrimonio, del cual enviudó). _

_Sé que todos han dicho que Naruto es lo peor, jeje, y los entiendo, yo también pensé eso muchas veces de mi papá, pero saben que; a estas alturas entendí que las personas se equivocan…_

_Me siento feliz por todo lo que viví, porque aun no fue fácil, ahora que veo todo claro, me siento taaan feliz de haber nacido de los padres que nací y de haber conocido a las personas que conocí. ¿saben por qué?_

_El día de mi graduación de la universidad, delante de mi madre, mi hermana mayor y mi novio, mi padre me pidió disculpas por todos los pesares, me dijo que estaba orgulloso de todos sus hijos, sobre todo de mí al ser la primera en alcanzar tal merito, y me dijo que no cambiaría un segundo de su vida, si fueron sus errores los que nos llevaron a mis hermanos y a mí a ser lo que somos y yo le respondí, que gracias a sus errores, yo había tenido la oportunidad de cometer los míos._

_Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta historia, porque es un pedasito resumido de mi vida…_

_Y sí, esa mujer que se queda en mi casa, que también resultó en cierta forma engañada, que no sabía que mi papá tenía otro hogar y que hoy en día considero una segunda mamá… ella es la "Shion" de esta historia :)_

o

O

o

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
